Vampire Twist
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Presuppose story line after Season 2's epic ending. Stefan is out with Klaus. Damon and the gang tries to find away to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Twist**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**_OK so since we will have to wait till September I think having a presuppose story line for Season 3 would be amazing! This is a fanfic story taking up from Season 2's epic ending._**

**_~HAPPY READING~_**

Damon, Elena, Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie were standing around the Salvatore living room. They gathered around concerning Stefan's sacrifice.

" He gave himself over just like that?" Bonnie looked as if she swallowed a bullfrog, "And for _you?"_She shot Damon a look who looked back at her but did not speak.

"Look- this isn't the right time to fight! Stefan's missing with Klaus!" Elena looked anguish.

Damon looked at her and then headed for the door, "I'm going to find him. I'm going to bring him back."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice. They looked around and saw Katherine standing by the door looking unproblematic.

"YOU!" Elena shouted as she tried to run toward Katherine with her jaws set but Katherine was ready. She appeared so suddenly in front of Elena and attempted to strangle her but then- she found herself immobilized and couldn't move a muscle.

"Try hurting her and you're dead!" Bonnie warned as she used her magic powers to control her.

"Witch." Katherine muttered as she rolled her eyes. Elena took a step forward and gave her a first slap on the face.

"What the hell?" Katherine's fangs appeared so suddenly. She tried to struggle to attack Elena but Bonnie's powers were strong.

"That's for hurting both Damon and Stefan!" Elena said in a heated voice. Damon watched her meaningfully. Elena slapped Katherine again. "That's for my Aunt Jenna!"

"I swear if you hit me again I'll kill you the moment I get off this-"

Elena slapped her again, this time with full force that Katherine's lips started to bleed.

"That's for trying to take Stefan from me and letting him hand over himself to Klaus!"

"Hey- bitch- it's not me who sent him to Klaus!" Katherine started angrily, "If you want to know who sent him why don't you ask your witchy friend?"

Everyone's eyes went to Bonnie who looked around warily.

"Stefan asked me to help him find a cure…" she said in her defense.

"It's not her fault." Jeremy stood beside her.

"It's no one's fault." Alaric said quietly, "It's an accident. Even Tyler didn't mean it."

"I'm sure he didn't." Caroline said sounding convinced.

"Which still brings us back to nothing and Stefan is still with Klaus." Damon sounded impatient already, "I will go and take him back."

"Klaus will kill you if you interfere with his plan with Stefan." said Katherine, still unable to move. Damon gave her a look, and then suddenly rushes to her and grabbed her throat.

"What do you know about his plan with my brother?" he hissed, "Answer me!"

He choked her with his grip. Katherine's face contorted with pain.

"I- I've no- idea! Let go-!"

Damon pulled Katherine close to his face and hissed in an undertone, "You already took half of my heart away 145 years ago." his eyes were murderous as he stared at her, "I'm not gonna let you and your playmate take the other half of it."

"Damon- you're killing- me!" Katherine's eyes began to water.

"You don't deserve death."Damon released her and turned to the others again. "I'm all kill."

He turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena went after him, "Damon!"

"I'm going to save him."

"How?" Alaric asked sounding doubtful.

"The only way I know how!" Damon spat impatiently as he turned once more.

"You can't save him." Katherine coughed but looked Damon in the eye, "He can't comeback. Klaus is an Original. He takes promises to the grave."

"You really think I'd care about that, bitch?"

"Are you sure you want to see Stefan the way he is right now?" Katherine shouted that made Damon glare at her. Everyone did.

"What do you mean?" Elena whispered slowly.

Katherine's eyes locked with Damon's.

"Klaus' gonna bring out the animal out of Stefan." she then whispered.

Elena frowned in bewilderment. She looked back at Damon whose eyes were huge with understanding.

"Oh god…" he whispered, "He's going to make him a ripper."

_**TBC**_

_**There're lots of Season 3 stories out there!**_

_**This is just one of many that will end before September!**_

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Twist **

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**_I really am admiring that brotherly bond~_**

**_~HAPPY READING~_**

Stefan was standing outside the Salvatore Boarding House. He disappeared when Damon went out of the door followed by Elena.

"Damon, wait! I'll come!"

"You can't!" Damon turned toward her, "Stefan will kill me if I bring you to Klaus."

"But I want to come!" she insisted with her eyes swimming in tears, "This is Stefan!"

"Look Elena, I know how you feel, he is my brother! But if you come with me you'll seriously just be a hindrance! I can't assure you there won't be blood coz the way I'm feeling right now- I have to save him on my own. That way I can go all out."

"But Stefan…" she was crying now, and Damon, feeling heavy went and embraced her.

"It's gonna be OK, you hear? I will bring him back."

"Please… I can't be without him…" Elena broke down and cried on Damon's shoulder.

Moments later found Damon breaking in Alaric's apartment. He found it empty.

He felt someone move behind him so he immediately turned around to attack. He saw Stefan standing behind him.

"Stefan!" Damon whispered in surprise.

"I can't comeback." Stefan started with a sober look on his eyes.

Damon rushed to him and pinned his brother on the wall.

"Are you _fucking_ out of your mind? You joined Klaus' homicidal band?"

"I have no choice…" Stefan murmured.

"You have a choice! You could have just let me die!"

Stefan's eyes sought his brother and looked at him seriously.

"That's not a choice I could ever take."

Damon was lost for words for a moment as he released Stefan.

"Come with me now. They can't enter the house unless Elena invites them to."

Stefan shook his head.

"It's too late."

"Why are you so freaking negative?"

"The whole town will be annihilated if I…"

Damon's face was full of rage. "You're an idiot, d'you know that? D'you know what Klaus will make you do? He will make you someone you would forever regret!_"_

Stefan nodded and there was a stricken look on his glaze eyes. "I know… But not here. We're leaving town."

Damon gritted his teeth. "You're OK with that?"

Stefan didn't answer. Damon put a hand on his face and swore loudly on his palm.

"You know for a younger brother you really got a stubborn head that makes me grow older than I already am!"

Stefan forced a smile. Damon's eyes went serious.

"Dammit... you know this makes me feel pathetic, right? Seeing you making that face... you idiot..."

"I... I just thought its either me... or you..."

"And you chose me to live? How's that fair?"

Stefan didn't answer. The brothers looked at one another for a long moment. It was as if this was the first time they are looking at each other so clearly. Silence filled them until-

"I will kill Klaus." Damon said still looking at his brother.

"You can't kill him." Stefan answered, "No one can."

"I will do it for you." Damon held his gaze, "I swear to god I will get you back."

Stefan looked at his brother, and then nodded slowly.

"What about Elena?" Damon started again, "Did you think about her when you were saving me?"

Stefan remained looking at Damon.

"Take care of her for me." He said after awhile.

Damon blinked. Stefan was gone.

"Dammit… you idiot…"

Elena is seen pacing on the veranda with her arms wrapped around her. She was waiting worriedly for any news. A shadow appeared near the trees and she saw Damon walking back toward the house. She met him in a hurry.

"Where's Stefan? Did you find him?"

Damon gritted his teeth and shook his head. Elena hanged to his words.

"I need to find a way to kill Klaus." he said at once.

Elena's eyes caught Damon's.

"Where's Stefan?" she repeated firmly.

"He won't be coming home soon." Damon answered looking seriously at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He's caught up with Klaus… it's too complicated."

"What are we going to do? We can't just let him do what Klaus tells him to! We've got to help him! Klaus will get him killed!"

"I know Elena…" Damon looked passed Elena to the house door where Alaric was standing and watching them. He then grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Look- I will do everything I can to save him… god knows how bloody this will end."

"Did you see him?"

Damon hesitated for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"What did he tell you?" Elena gulped back her emotions. Damon reconsidered.

"He told me to keep you safe. That's exactly what we're gonna do."

"I'm not staying here behind!" Elena pulled away from Damon looking very angry. "I wanna go find him now! He needs me…"

Damon stared at her but did not say anything. They were interrupted when Jeremy came rushing toward them.

"Bonnie said you should go inside." He started with a worried look, "She said she found out something."

Damon and Elena looked at him, and then at each other.

_**TBC**_

**_This won't be dragging long!_**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Twist**

**Chapter 3**

**Humhum... I said I'd finish this before September... goodness knows I will~**

Stefan was standing inside a warehouse looking grim and gloomy. He suddenly received a text message from Elena.

[Wer r u? Pls answer my call]

Stefan stared at the message but then felt someone coming near him. He looked up and saw Klaus walking toward him with that unruffled stare of his.

"You had said your good bye?" he asked indifferently. Stefan nodded while his hand gripped his phone. Klaus gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. "You should tell them not to look for you for awhile. I don't want them trailing at us like rats. You know what I mean right? I cannot guarantee safety if they try to get on my way."

Stefan stared at Klaus, and then nodded slowly. A man appeared behind Klaus who looked back at him, before turning to Stefan again.

"Let's go."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"It's the full moon." Bonnie told the group.

Elena looked at her friend, "That's what Elijah said too, remember?"

"Yes and only a witch can kill him during that time." Bonnie nodded.

"But that was when after killing the doppelganger." Damon frowned. Elena gave him a side look.

Bonnie nodded again. "That's true, but sealing a Hybrid's power is another thing."

Everybody looked at Bonnie in silent shock.

"You mean to say if we seal his powers then it's possible to kill him?" Jeremy asked

"No," Damon answered in turn, "That would just weaken him but at that moment he must be killed or he would hunt the doppelganger again to break the seal."

Elena looked at Damon and then caught Bonnie's eyes.

"If it can save Stefan we should do it." she said.

"But the next full moon isn't until next month," Alaric said, "What'll happen before then?"

Everybody was silent. Damon's eyes hardened.

Bonnie looked hesitant for a little while, until finally she spoke what was on her mind.

"I need to consult Emily... I know she... and my powers..."

She looked up at everyone who was looking at her expectantly.

"Give me time. I'm thinking of something."

Damon turned his back on her and then stared hardly at the fireside.

Hours later found Elena dialling on her cell phone and calling on. She was still trying to contact Stefan who seemed to have forgotten how to use his phone somehow.

"He's not answering…" Elena dropped her phone on the table before her as she sat inside the Salvatore living room. Damon was standing near the fire and quietly staring at it. Alaric was sleeping on a couch while the others have gone home.

"I'm even surprised it's ringing." Damon commented quietly as he stared at the fire.

Elena looked up to him and then stood up with her arms crossed.

"You know something."

Damon did not turn.

Elena took a few steps toward her with a frown on her face.

"You told me you saw her, what did he tell you?"

"I already told you he wanted you to be protected." Damon still did not turn.

Elena looked unconvinced.

"Did he tell you his plan?"

"His only plan is to follow Klaus until Klaus is quite done with him." Damon turned to face her this time with an impatient look, "and when would that be? When he's a complete savage that can't stop preying on humans anymore?"

Elena hesitated. "Stefan wouldn't do that."

"You already knew what he did when he had his cravings after you feed him your blood." Damon looked away with an angry look. "We locked him up if your memory can remember."

"But why would Klaus want to make him suffer like that?" her voice quivered but she stared determinedly at the older Salvatore. Damon looked back at her but this time his eyes softened.

"In the past… Stefan…" he hesitated. Elena took a step forward again.

"What is it?"

Damon shook his head and then turned once more to the fire.

"He loses himself… once he killed too many… a great number. You won't be able to imagine what he can do when he puts his mind on to it."

Elena opened her mouth but then closes it again. Silence filled them and only the crackle on the fire could be heard.

Damon gave a heavy sigh and then turned to Elena slowly. She remained standing there with a deep crease on her eyebrows. It was when he turned to her that she resumed speaking.

"I don't understand what's everything going to or why they are happening." She started and her eyes began to swim with silent tears, "Stefan only wants to live a quiet, normal life without having to hurt anyone! He wants to feel what it is like to be a student, to have friends, to care for me… that's the only things that he wanted… was that too much to ask?"

Damon took steps toward her and then embraced her tightly. Elena broke down and buried her face on his arms.

"He doesn't want this, Damon… you know he never wanted to hurt anyone anymore!"

"I know…" Damon whispered as his eyes reflected darkness, "Even if I am the savage between us… I never thought it would suit him to be like me. It's a different matter when my brother is concerned, you know that Elena… He's the boring type… and to think this kind of excitement would happen to him… just because of saving a worthless brother like me."

He pushed her a little so that their eyes made contact.

"I swear I will help him." he said softly, "Don't worry, I'll go get him."

Elena nodded her head and tried to wiper her tears. She excused herself and Damon found himself alone with the wide awake Alaric.

"Exactly how are you gonna save Stefan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damon turned to him with his daring eyes.

"These people are really testing my patience, d'you know that? First taking it with Katherine the bitch, second almost killing Elena for that fucked up wolf blood, and now what- my brother planning to be use as a killing machine? Why are they taking all the people important to me, d'you know the answer?"

Alaric raised his eyes at Damon and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe they thought you had too many important people."

"That's bullshit."

"I know. But anyway, Stefan knows that his aimed to be the killing machine huh?"

"Yeah."

Alaric waited. Damon did not speak anymore so the teacher pressed on.

"What did he say about that idea?"

"He'd do anything Klaus will order him to."

Alaric whistled.

"Wow… Stefan must've liked you a lot to give himself over like that."

Damon gave Alaric an alarming look of danger but it passed and the older Salvatore put his left hand on the back of his hand and massages it.

"He's a real pain." He muttered but Alaric didn't believe him.

*.*.*.*.*

The following morning Bonnie handed a long crystal stick to Damon.

"You can kill Klaus with that." she informed them.

Everyone looked at the crystal and muttered to themselves but Damon looked unimpressed. He merely raised an eyebrow to the witch and said,

"Vampires can only be killed by using a wood stick and a special dagger for the Originals."

"Which he is neither." Bonnie assured, "He is a Hybrid."

"Where is this made from?" Alaric spoke with a look of mingled interest and awe at the crystal stick.

"From the powder of the moon's stone." Bonnie answered, "It is rarely made but witches of my calibre can craft it as easily as picking a wood from the forest."

"How did you know about this?" Damon asked as he held the crystal.

Bonnie eyed him and then looked at everyone else.

"My ancestors… never failed a call of plea from their kin."

Elena rushed to the witche's arm and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you, Bonnie," she whispered, "Thank you."

Bonnie smiled as she hugged her back.

"We use this and we kill Klaus, "Damon stated with a glint in his eyes. "That's more like it."

*.*.*.

**_Won't drag along anymore!_**

**_Next is the final conclusion! I daresay that is before September!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Twist**

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Reading!**

Sunset. A silent town. A group of vampires.

Klaus surveyed the houses from the wide rode and saw a girl playing a piano on a nearby window. An elderly group of people waved at each other as they said their goodbyes and went on the different path of their houses. A woman was comforting her crying baby.

One of the vampires tilted his neck as he smell the feast that awaited them.

Stefan watched the people with a heavy feeling and turned to look at the vampire who just showed interest to the town. The vampire returned his look and gave a nasty grin.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he turned to Klaus who was standing in front of them.

Klaus slowly turned at Stefan with his expressionless eyes.

"Don't feign ignorance." he warned as he looked at the dozen other vampires with them. "This town is ours. Go."

At his command all the vampires attacked steadfast and headfirst at the town. Stefan looked in horrified as he heard the cries and screams of the villagers outside. Other savage vampires tried as politely knocking on the door and then requesting to be invited inside amidst the screaming.

Stefan stood still with Klaus in front of him. There was a strong scent of blood around and more screams of plea and help. The hybrid chuckled as they witness all of these.

"Aren't you going to join the feast, Stefan?"

Stefan held his ground and did not speak but his eyes were beginning to change due to the smell of too much blood. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed hard. Klaus saw his reaction and went near him. He tapped the younger Salvatore on the shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"Help yourself. There's too much on the plate."

Stefan did not move for a second, but when he slowly opened his eyes it was different than before and without warning he dashed away in great speed. Klaus watched him go with a smile on his pale face.

Stefan dashed to an alley where he could hear a woman screaming. He saw one of the vampires in act of killing a woman. Stefan did not hesitate and run toward him, grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him off a wall. He then went over the woman and helped her to stand up.

"Go," he told her in concern. The woman scurried away while he watched until he felt someone hit him behind and he fell flat on the floor. Stefan immediately stood up and saw the vampire he stopped awhile ago glaring at him madly. He was the same guy who looked at him nastily awhile ago.

"I knew you'd be nuisance." the vampire said. Stefan gritted his teeth and the two fought.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Damon and Alaric stood by the warehouse where they knew Stefan had been. There was a dead body of a girl found behind the office. The men looked at each other.

"They've already started moving." Damon told Alaric as police swarmed the place.

"How do we know where they headed?"

Damon looked away and gripped the stick wrapped in cloth that he was holding.

"Dammit." He murmured.

"There's thousands of town they could go," Alaric continued as the two walked away from the warehouse and to the sunset. "How are we going to know where they headed first?"

Damon was about to speak when Officer Forbes appeared behind them.

"Damon," she started as the two men looked on her way. "I think-"

The radio on her right shoulder suddenly crackled.

"Officer Forbes- in- copy." said a males voice.

"Forbes here," answered the officer, "what is it?"

"Somethings on- Reodenville- screams very alarming- were on our way- copy-"

Damon and Alaric looked at one another.

"Okay, report back whatever you find out." Forbes turned the radio and then turned to Damon again but she found herself alone. The two men have disappeared.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Elena woke up inside her bedroom. She raised her head a little and saw Jeremy sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," he whispered kindly. Elena blinked and then remembered what happened. She immediately shook her head and jumped out of bed.

"No- you're not keeping me here-!" she said stubbornly as she headed for the door but Bonnie was there in an instant.

"Don't make this hard for me, Elena," the witch said quietly as she too shakes her head.

"Bonnie-" Elena warned stepping forward, "Don't do this- where's Damon? Where did they go?"

"I'm not gonna tell you even if I know." Bonnie said while eyeing her friend.

Caroline and Tyler appeared by the doorway too.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"She's awake." Tyler muttered in an obvious tone. Caroline nodded and then looked at Bonnie for instructions. Bonnie sighed as she caught Caroline's eyes.

"Come on, Elena." Jeremy soothed as he stood quickly beside her, "Leave this to Damon. He'll save Stefan."

Elena looked at him in disbelief and then to Bonnie who said in a final statement,

"We can do nothing but wait."

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

Stefan threw the dead body of his enemy and then looked around. There were more terrifying screams and please. It rang through his ears and the younger Salvatore shake his head as at the same time the smell of blood seduced him.

He was about to help another human when all of a sudden Klaus appeared in front of him with the woman Stefan just helped awhile ago on his hand. She was quite dead.

"This is not what we've agreed about." He said calmly but there was pure warning on his black eyes. Stefan did not respond but merely stared at the hybrid.

Klaus took steps near Stefan and pushed the dead girl on his arms.

"Feed on her." he whispered on his ears. Stefan took in some air.

"I don't have to do this… I can do what you want without being like a monster…" he started.

"Can you?" Klaus walked around him with extreme patience, "Look at you now, under my employment and yet, you kill one of my men. Is that following what I want? No, I don't need you the way you are right now. Feed on her, or the next town we'll finish is Mystic Falls."

Stefan glared at the hybrid. Klaus did not seem affected by his murderous stare. Finally giving up, Stefan looked down at the dead woman on his arms. He gulped once, and then bared his teeth.

"I've told you a dozen times you can always say no, Stefan."

Stefan and Klaus both looked around at the familiar voice but before any of them could blink Damon had already stabbed Klaus with the weapon in his hands.

"This is for bullying my brother." he hissed as he pushed the stick deeper onto the hybrid's stomach. Klaus looked down on the stick as Damon stepped away. The stick was still covered in a white cloth.

"You plan to kill me using this?" he asked with a hint of mockery. "A piece of wood?"

"Think again." Damon nodded at him as the cloth fell on the floor.

Klaus' frown deepened as he looked at the long piece of crystal sticking on his guts. Stefan watched too with a look of bewilderment on his eyes. And then out of the blue Klaus staggered.

"Ahhh!" he shouted in agony as he felt the mystic power of the crystal stick. "What…"

"Bet you didn't think our witch is powerful." Damon muttered as slowly Klaus began to rot.

"Salva…tore…" were his last words before he perished into ashes.

"Well, that was exciting." Damon rolled his eyes and then walked near Stefan who was quietly standing on his spot with the dead woman still lying on his arms.

"I told you I'd save you." Damon winked at his brother, "Drop the lady now, Stefan."

Stefan looked at his brother and then gently laid the woman on the ground. After that he looked at Damon again with what appeared to be a look of gratitude.

"Thank you, Damon." He whispered.

"Always the babysitter." Damon raised an eyebrow at him and then turned around exactly as Alaric came in view.

"Let's hurry- there are still several vampires on the loose and- whoa… is that-?" he pointed at the ashes on the floor.

"Dead hybrid." Damon nodded and then grabbed Stefan by the collar and pulled him, "Let's go, the officers are coming."

"We should get rid of the vampires here." Stefan touched Damon's arm.

The older Salvatore looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Are you insane-?"

"Damon." Stefan said more quietly.

Damon stared hard at him and then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's finish them off then."

And they hurried out to meet the vampires massacring the whole townspeople.

"Can't say no to your brother now eh?" Alaric called as he smashed a wood chair into pieces and grabbed a stick. "Seems really- unbelievable!"

"Oh very cute." Damon snarled as he bit and killed one after another vampire. "Shut up- there's one on your left. I won't bother helping you."

Alaric ducked and stabbed the vampire attacking him around the heart.

"Geez, you vampires." Alaric muttered.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Elena paced around the room in anxiety with Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy watching her.

"Calm down, Elena…" Bonnie started.

"It's been six straight hours and still no news from them." Elena said as she dropped moodily on her bed. Her friends looked at one another and it was Caroline who sat with her on the bed and talked her out of it.

"Hey, you trust Damon and Stefan, don't you? Let's leave it to them… they're the Salvatore brothers, I don't think there's anything they can't do if their together you know."

Elena considered for a moment, then closed her eyes and sighed quietly. Caroline rubbed her back in sympathy. Just then her ears caught some sound below.

Elena noticed the change in her friend's attitude.

"What is it, Caroline?"

Caroline looked at everyone, and then said, "They are here!"

Elena immediately run downstairs and saw Alaric, Damon and Stefan in the front door.

"Stefan!" she called as she threw herself to his arms and embraced him very tightly.

Damon whistled and rolled his eyes as he went to the living room without another word. Alaric, too, left the two and accompanied Damon on the living room.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted as she and the others swarmed around the couple.

"They seemed happy enough." Alaric muttered beside Damon who was opening a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Really?" Damon rolled his eyes again and sipped on his glass. "Satisfying." He muttered.

Alaric shook his head, asked for a wine glass, and then held it for a toast.

Damon watched his brother with Elena and the cheerful crowd around them. He kept staring at them until Stefan gazed back at him. Damon raised an eyebrow and then left the kitchen. Stefan was embraced by Elena one more time.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Late that night Stefan walked by the library where Damon was taking his usual blood tea. The fireside crackled quietly as Damon sensed his presence.

"If you are going to thank me-" he started

"Thank you." Stefan said

"-you already did a couple of times ago." Damon finished as he looked at Stefan through half close eyelids. "Stop it already, its destroying me."

"Come on, Damon." Stefan smiled at his brother, "You did save me."

Damon gave him a hard look then looked away again.

"Not like I can let you like that. You'd get my reputation under the mud."

Stefan continued smiling.

"You were worried about me." He finally said. Damon raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting.

"And that makes you very happy? How naïve. No- Stefan- you're creeping me out. Go back to your room before you disgust yourself even more."

"Why are you so against it?" Stefan's smile broadened, "You were very affectionate when we met on the apartment."

"For the cry of the bull stop it, Stefan." Damon warned as he got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of his brother, "And might I remind you that I didn't have to be so damn affectionate if you didn't go sacrificing yourself in the first place. You're a real idiot, d'you know that?"

Stefan nodded, "It was necessary."

Damon eyed him.

"Don't you dare do something as stupid as that one again." he raised his eyes at him in a threatening way, "But knowing you I know you wouldn't listen. How many times have you done this? First sacrificing yourself in that cave to get Elena's brother, then you fancy sacrificing yourself in place of Elena's aunty that night… Are you really retarded?"

Stefan looked on the floor for a second then looked at his brother who remained looking displeased.

"Dammit Stefan," he said finally, "you'd be the death of me."

"I'm sorry." the younger Salvatore whispered.

"Don't apologize to me." Damon turned and headed for the door, "The next time you try and do this idiotic thing again I'll throw you on the cell and leave you there."

Stefan watched the back of his brother disappear by the doorway with a warm look on his eyes.

"Thank you, brother." he whispered.

**_End!_**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
